Videotape
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Alguna vez no has sentido la necesidad de rebobinar tu vida, tal y como si fuera una cinta de video?


_Hola!_

_uff hace tiempo que no publicaba un oneshot...*-* me siento renacentista xD_

_échenle la culpa a 4 ever 80's, he estado de cabeza con mapas y listas y listas de música para ese fic xD_

_pero bueno, el caso es que poco a poco retomo el ritmo!_

_**Disc: **Mello no me pertenece u_u que lástima wn...los odio a todos x'D jajajaja...buhuhuhu~(?)_

_y una recomendación musical señiores y señioras :)_

_Radiohead con el tema Videotape (que lo usamos en un video con mi amiga Ninde :)_

_**Link: **http: / www. youtube .com/ watch?v=Qvv-LpTBWVk (sin espacios, ya sabe uste *-*)_

_y esup o.o a leer!_

**

* * *

Videotape**

De a poco el agua cubría las avenidas, las pozas y charcos de agua alteradas por sus botas y dejando una estela húmeda a su paso. En su boca no habían cigarrillos, sino que chocolates, y en su bolsillo no una billetera, sino que un revólver cargado y sin seguro. No es que necesitara volar cabezas ese día, pero nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe cuándo un viejo conocido aparece por la esquina con ganas de meterte una bala en el cráneo.

A pesar de su estricta política anti fumadores, de su boca salía un leve humo que enturbiaba su visión, consecuencia del frío reinante y el contraste con el calor de su propio cuerpo. No sabía por qué se había arrojado a sí mismo a la calle, congelándose, siendo que siempre había detestado el frío, o al menos le había sido indiferente (todas sus sensaciones tomaban una importancia casi vital en aquel momento, la dureza y lo resbaloso del piso, la textura del chocolate en su boca, el vapor incierto que escapaba de su nariz al respirar). Pero el impulso había sido más fuerte que la razón, así que como le era habitual decidió seguirlo.

No era que odiara los exteriores. Eso se lo dejaba a otro. Pero evitaba codearse con gente a menos que le fuera indispensable y necesario. No les tenía miedo ni las evitaba por no saber manejarlas, antes al contrario. Eran tan predecibles que su presencia se hacía agotadora. El poder leer a todos y cada uno de los transeúntes como si fueran un libro abierto antes incluso que alguien le devolviera la mirada se hacía por momentos francamente insoportable. Una señora con el ceño fruncido y vendiendo comida en un carro de la calle, algo desabrigada por el calor del aceite al freír piezas de pulpo, cansada de todo aquello pero necesitando el dinero para comprar regalos de navidad; un oficinista ocupado hablando por celular, estaba quieto, se sentía culpable, aquella llamada era importante, no sonreía, eran malas noticias, jugaba con sus manos y se abrazaba a sí mismo, se sentía inseguro, algo pasaba en su familia y él no había estado presente…y así sucesivamente. Historias repetidas por todas las esquinas. Pero con un nuevo hálito de vida como ese que a él mismo le quedaba poco.

En un callejón un vagabundo se congelaba, tenía un perro como compañía. Lo miró un segundo, acercándose y mirándole desde su erguida posición antes de arrojarle su billetera, con identificación y pasaporte falso incluido. Le miró un segundo demás, dándose luego media vuelta y retrocediendo a la avenida humedecida. La gente que no podía leer era más fascinante que aquella fácil y transparente de vidas normales y rutinas definidas, sus vivencias eran más complejas y su intelecto más profundo y refinado que el sólo estudio. Como él mismo, podría jactarse, pero decidió no pensar en ello mientras volvía a su cauce, la calle cada vez más húmeda y con el sonido de las gotas repiqueteando en el pavimento.

En una tienda de televisores se vio mil veces reflejado en las pantallas, mientras en estas corrían raudas los créditos de una película. Las contempló un segundo, pensando. Si su vida hubiese sido una película, ya estarían en los créditos de las coestrellas, meditó con cierto humor algo oscuro. O quizá del staff de efectos especiales, esos que ya nadie alcanza a leer porque van muy rápido y la letra es muy pequeña, o sencillamente porque ya se ha cambiado el canal o se ha salido del cine. Entre esos nombres olvidados estaría en aquel momento.

La película comenzó a retroceder, vio las letras bajar en vez de subir a gran velocidad por algún oculto técnico que manejaba invisible los nombres y las acciones. Pronto la pantalla aclaró, las letras desaparecieron y las acciones de los personajes se deshacían. Un hombre volaba por los aires antes de posarse en el borde del tejado de un edificio en precario equilibrio, volteándose y mirando fijamente a una mujer que le sonreía y estaba tras él junto a otro hombre. Como si estos le hubiesen lanzado alguna advertencia inaudible, como si le hubiesen dicho que iba a caer si no descendía, el hombre dio un salto hacia atrás y aterrizó seguro en el edificio. No había vuelo por los aires, no había final ni créditos, ni pantalla oscura surcada de nombres.

Aún irónico, tomó su rosario y miró al cielo. Rebobine esta bazofia, pensó con una sonrisa petulante.

La calle seguía, pero no parecía avanzar. Sólo caminaba por las mismas calles una y otra vez, siempre las mismas, las mismas personas, el mismo análisis. Un vagabundo en un callejón examinaba una billetera con sorpresa en sus ojos rasgados, pero no podía ser el mismo que había visto, ya que ya había dejado atrás a esa persona. Un hombre hablaba por celular antes de correr sin destino definido, no podía ser el mismo de antes, ese ocupado hombre de negocios lleno de culpas pero no remordimientos. Una mujer arrojando un paño al suelo y abandonando un mal trabajo que no la dejaba vivir, pero no podía ser aquella que sólo pensaba en el dinero y no pensaba que el mejor regalo sería, quizá, su compañía.

Todo parecía igual, como si hubiesen tomado aquella escena de su vida y la repitieran sin cesar, o mejor aún, rebobinaran. Subió las escaleras de un edificio muy parecido a ese del que había salido, abrió una puerta muy parecida a la que había cerrado, lo recibió la atolondrada pregunta de alguien muy parecido a quien se había despedido. Pero no existían los botones de rebobinar en la vida, y jamás una petición tan absurda se había cumplido. Así que la única explicación era que no eran los mismos. Había seguido adelante, y la pantalla seguía oscura mientras los nombres subían y subían sin detenerse…

* * *

_Es corto y rarito, pero en lo personal me gusta xD_

_bueh, me mandan opiniones, tomates, vegetales varios y virus nocivos, como siempre vía review :)_

_intentaré contestarlos, pero sólo a partir de este punto, porque no tiene sentido contestar reviews de casi un año de antiguedad...u_u Kami is sorry_

_esup, que anden bien :)_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **La película que menciono y describo un poco se llama Vanilla Sky, no es muy buena pero en lo personal me gusta mucho :) además, servía para lo que quería hacer no?_


End file.
